Karma,or Bad Luck?
by DrenchedInPink
Summary: Well,it all started with me,in a hot summer day,being myself as always. This is my story,of how I met her.The best day of my life.Changed Penname from dianarox101 to DrenchedInPink.R&R!


Karma,or Bad Luck?

**Summary:**Well,it all started with me,in a hot summer day,being myself as always.  
This is my story,of how I met her.How I met Ashley.The best day of my life.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything-the McFly song,the characters-I just own the plot.

**Song:**McFly-Just My Luck

Well,this popped into my head when I was listening to Hero/Heroine,by Boys Like Girls.It gave me an idea,but I just added the 'my luck' thing now.xD

This is like my first oneshot with a song,so bear with me if it sucks.R&R!

* * *

_You and I have got alot in common _

_ We share all the same problems _

_Luck, love and life aren't on our side I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time _

_ Always the last one in a long line _

_Waiting for something to turn out right, right_

"Dude,I don't want to go to Victoria's Secret!"I,Troy Bolton complained about my two friends--no,not underwear for ourselves-that's gay.But freaking underwear for my friends' girlfriends.Chad had Taylor-and Ryan had Gabriella.Me,my dorky self,had no one.No one."We're not coming there just to see the sexy underwear--I need a gift for Gabriella!"Ryan explained.  
I pretended to nod my head,like I understood.I paused for a moment,then yelled,"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE GABRIELLA FREAKING UNDERWEAR?!I mean,  
what occasion would she want underwear?!"I shouted-everyone in the mall looked at us,and girls started giggled.Oh shuddup.

_I'm starting to fall in love _

_ Its getting too much _

_Not often that I slip up _

_ Its just my luck, yeah, yeah_

"Well,why would you care,you don't have a girlfriend."Chad whispered,and we huddled into some big circle,triangle,actually.Try making a circle with 2 of your friends.Especially Ryan."Oh shut up!That doesn't mean you have to take me to some girly underwear place with two idiots!It'll look wrong"  
I chuckled,trying hard not not 'lol' in out conversation."Why would it look wrong?"Chad asked me,like it was the most obvious thing in the world.I stood there for a moment,and then I slapped the back of Chad's head,leaving a very unhappy basketball freak with an afro.

_Rain clouds are gathering in numbers _

_ Just when I put away my jumper _

_Luck and love still aren't on my side _

_ And I still refuse to be a skeptic _

_Cause I know how you could still correct this _

_ Maybe this will be my lucky night, night_

"Oh come on,fine.Just wait outside,or go look at some other stores while we're 'shopping',"Explained Ryan.He's always thinking of pointless points,  
which are good points.I just won't admit it.We stopped,as we walked into the full-of-pink store,and I trailed off,watching them go inside,and having a hot girl surround them."Hello sirs,how may I help you today?"

_I'm starting to fall in love _

_ Its getting too much _

_Its not often that I slip up _

_Its just my luck_

I spent about like,the 30 minutes they were there,outside the mall,at Star-  
bucks.I took a sip of my Coffee Frap(kinda gay,but they taste good),and stared out into the road,with the Abercrombie and Fitch across.The mall we were at,  
well I wouldn't call it mall-was like a street dedicated for shopping.Well,  
it was Beverly Hills.Chad,Ryan,and I decided to take a break finding things for the girls to give at Valentine's Day(A/N:it's Valentine's Day there).

_Just my luck _

_ Just my luck _

_Just my luck _

_Yeah, its just my luck_

I saw a blonde girl,with tons of shopping bags,in the middle of the road.  
A big silver Nissan truck was coming in her way.Oh crap,I gotta save her!  
She was inside her bags,so she wasn't aware of what was coming for her.  
I had to choice but to save her.I ran up,dropping my Starbucks,and grabbing her,sort of hugging her,and we jumped into the sidewalk to the right."Oh,  
my my my,that was close."The blonde girl said."Thank you,so much,for saving my life.I owe you."She smiled at me--not the kind of smile anyone gave to me.  
Or anyone would ever give me.

_Just my luck _

_Just my luck _

_Just my luck _

_Something to turn out right_

"I'm Troy..what's your name?"I asked,quickly standing up,and helping her up.  
"Sh-Sharpay."Sharpay,her name was,flipped her wavy long hair,and smiled at me."Do you really have near death experiences like this?"I joked,which made her giggle.I always had the ability to make anyone fall for me--but it always failed.I hope not with her.She was wearing a pink strapless short dress,with shorts under it.I had to admit,she looked hot."Well,it happens to me everytime.  
It's like Karma."Sharpay gave me a wide grin,as I rubbed my hands together.

_Just my luck _

_Just my luck _

_Just my luck _

_Waiting for something_

"No,I think you do not do anything bad.Unless it's bad luck."I smiled at her.  
We walked,and continued our conversation.The hour Sharpay & I were talking-  
Chad & Ryan were looking for me."So,can I have your number?So we can hang out again?"She asked me,and quickly got out her pink SideKick."Sure it's (insert fake number here)."She took a picture of me,and added the number."Yours?"I smiled,and took a cute picture of her,the best-when she was laughing."(insert other fake number here)."She smiled at me.

_I'm starting to fall in love _

_Its getting too much _

_Not often that I slip up _

_ Its just my luck _

_Its just my luck Luck..._


End file.
